sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rikai the Hedgehog
Rikai the Hedgehog, also known as the Dark One, is a male Mobian hedgehog that was spoken of in legend. He is the main antagonist of Dimitri Chronicles, a series created by Chamesthehero. Introduced in Reign of Darkness, the first installment of the series, he eventually attains the ultimate power of the Twilight Shard, leading to a series of troublesome conflicts around Mobius throughout the seven years after his ascent. Rikai the Hedgehog is the illegitimate son of Madam Weiss. Introduced within ''Twilight Whispers'', he was originally a powerless hedgehog whose unfair neglect of love and happiness drove him to become power-hungry and lash out at the world, eventually embracing his fate as the one that awakens the ultimate darkness. The day this hedgehog attained his overwhelming negative powers, thunderclouds covered the skies of the entire world temporarily and mysteriously changed the lives of select individuals. This legendary day was known as the Darkest Day, one of the most prominent events in the history of Mobius as it was the catalyst of many crises. Cunning but misunderstood, Rikai resides within his center of operations, Mount Aurora, absorbing the negative emotions of the population in order to gradually become strong enough to eradicate all in order to establish his reign of darkness: a world deprived of both happiness and sadness. Character © to Chamesthehero/Lolcraft98/ProLuxray. In order of the usernames on Sonic Fanon Wiki, deviantART, and Youtube, respectively. Physical Description Rikai is a slim Mobian hedgehog that stands at above-average height. He retains the signature features of his village of hedgehogs: turquoise-colored coloration, luminous white chest-fur, and standing quills that contain white pigments on their tips. Living inside a snowy area, he has peach-colored skin and debuted with deep blue-colored eyes. He wears white gloves and has a small tail behind his waist. During the course of the series, he gains an eternal, large red scar that once blinded his left eye. Alternatively, he does not wear shoes. After embracing his true connections to the negative spectrum of the astral embodiment of all Chaos energy, he wore hooded black robes. In addition, upon harnessing the ultimate darkness, his right sclera gained a fuchsia coloration and circular patterns, while his left sclera lost its color and his once-blind left eye became dark-red. He also gained indigo-colored triangular marking all over his person. Personality Rikai is a misunderstood and resolute individual that craves for the darkness to take over the world so it could become a place where no one would feel happiness since people have always denied his own. Although this hedgehog claims that the best course of action is reducing the planet into nothingness so he can rebuild it, Rikai seeks power above all else because he believes it would fill the emptiness of his heart. Living with neglect for almost all of his life, the hedgehog is unfamiliar with affection, and so he decided to isolate himself from the outside world, turning him cold-hearted. This made him, in many ways, have quirky, antisocial tendencies that keep him from getting emotionally wounded, even though sometimes these might not be enough. His times of loneliness, devoid of relationships, made him capable of analyzing people from afar and make him dangerously manipulative. Yet, he could never fully comprehend the hearts of others, their motivations, or the genuine relationships he always wished to have. Rikai does not know it, but his lack of interaction made him extremely naive. When he attained his powers, Rikai became massively overconfident as his power-fantasy was fulfilled, and preferred to sadistically toy around with those he took an interest in. With his mother's validation on the back of his head, the hedgehog felt relevant for the first time in his life. However, as time passed on and having performed countless atrocities, the hedgehog began questioning himself as he slowly succumbed to her will. His cynical nature makes him unable to comprehend good altruistic behavior, and thus, leading him to enter a brief state of paralysis whenever witnessing one, doubting its authenticity. What has the same result is Rikai seeing himself in others; a powerless, miserable hedgehog turned "god", is prone to suffer flashbacks from his childhood whenever facing someone he may, even if just a little, connect with somehow. Appearances Fanfictions Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness Strengths and Powers Rikai is different from the other individuals of Mobius. Like his mother, he bore no affinity to his village's supernatural heritage. Deemed as the weakest person inside his village during his childhood, as a child, he was easily pushed around by his peers and was isolated from the rest. Being prophesied by fate to unleash the Twilight Shard into the world again, Rikai was always connected to the absence of light and felt empowered at night and his mother's shadowy embrace. His collected demeanor granted him an analytic prowess that made him use his environment to his advantage. In his teenage years, Rikai eventually embraces his connection to the darkness and uses the forbidden knowledge detailed in his mother's Book of Shadows to deeper understand and better utilize his natural connection to the Chaos Force by summoning negative Chaos energy. He became a powerful spell-caster in his own right. Some of his better feats in his teenage years include defeating enemies much larger than himself, solving the mysteries of an ancient, extinct civilization to survive Mormon Woods, and having a resolve so fervent that allowed him to resist his mind being assimilated by a dormant Twilight Shard. Rikai absorbed the Twilight Shard into himself, and doing so made him absorb its mind and of those the crystal trapped within itself in the past. Hence, the consciousness of Madam Weiss and the Twilight Shard both co-exist within the dark void that is his subconscious, frequently interacting with him in their Mobian forms. What the hedgehog does not know is that, as he becomes more powerful, they also grow stronger. Negative Chaos Energy Manipulation Attaining the dormant powers of the Twilight Shard, Rikai became an almost unstoppable force of destruction. He has a natural connection to the Chaos Force, allowing him to draw negative, positive, and standard Chaos energy freely, though he has more affinity with the former. As such, this hedgehog is able to bend time and space to warp reality itself, all to create many absolute offensive and defensive techniques. While the Twilight Shard in its peak surpassed even the Ancient Walkers, the former Mobian gods and the discoverers of Chaos energy, its banishment for over thousands of years made it grow significantly weaker. Hence, Rikai seeks to regain its power by absorbing the negative emotions of the population, keeping in mind that its weakened state already allowed the hedgehog to blow up entire civilizations on a whim. Unfortunately for him, Rikai cannot be enhanced through training or other conventional means. He relies much on creating conflicts and sending out his minions to unleash destruction for him to get stronger. As a matter of fact, he has grown fond of this indirect method in recent years and is rarely seen leaving his grounds in Mount Aurora, possibly due to his motivation slowly deteriorating given the atrocities he has done. Theoretically, the Chaos Emeralds might be his only weakness, considering that using them all at once allows users to become the golden embodiment of the Chaos Force and allow them to bypass his reality-warping defenses by using even more Chaos energy. Otherwise, making him deliberately experience positive emotions could make his powers much weaker as he would have difficulty summoning negative Chaos energy. Rikai believes the extent of his powers is planetary in scale, but this is due to the source of his powers being the world's population. Perhaps using a certain external source could make his power borderline limitless. Frost Beasts With the power of the Twilight Shard, Rikai is able to create a mimicry of life to produce minions called the Frost Beasts. Their standard appearance are that of Mobian wolves made out of ice, a twisted homage to his village's signature powers and the nameless hero he faced in the finale of Twilight Whispers. These creatures have but one purpose: use their tridents to impale others or channel cryokinetic beams to cause destruction. Each creature contains the physical strength of ten regular Mobians combined and share the ability of regeneration, allowing them to heal themselves even after their heads have been destroyed. However, their most dangerous power is that they are not actually living creatures, so they have infinite stamina. Since they are always dispatched in very large numbers, they may overwhelm more powerful foes through attrition alone. Debuting in Dimitri Chronicles: Reign of Darkness, their most impressive feat seems to be being more than enough to decimate the powerful Prinus Clan all on their own, creating the Prinus Village Massacre. These dangerous creatures do have one weakness: complete destruction. If their whole body completely disintegrates or evaporates through a heat that overrides their defenses, the Frost Beasts will be destroyed. Creation and Development This character in particular had interesting origins; Rikai was intended to become a new antagonist for another series entirely. Designed for a Sonic-related arc that featured my other story's protagonist, this hedgehog himself might be one of my first fan characters. Both his original name and main design were slightly altered to make him look more threatening as a villain and fulfill his role with more ease. Rikai's original signature abilities were his cold, snowy powers. In a sharp contrast to a certain main antagonist, his original history featured him somehow able to create a great massacre that wiped out most lifeforms in the future by heavily shifting the world's temperature. His main abilities were soon altered, though! Personally, his former history sections were things that gave me headaches; they were unable to both explain the origins of his incredibly overpowered but necessary abilities. With the addition of Twilight Whispers, one of my milestones as a writer, the character began growing within me as he became fleshed out. This hedgehog's tendencies of evil laughter in the series certainly make him amusing to write about. Relationships with Other Characters Twilight Shard Dimitri Prinus the Echidna Madam Weiss Rikai always had a close but, at the same time, somewhat distant relationship with his mother. It is shown that Madam Weiss was the single soft-spoken person that comforted him during his lone years within Snowbound, and Rikai strangely always felt safer and stronger within her eternal shadows. On the other hand, as his mother was mysterious and his father was somehow absent, the hedgehog never knew much about Madam Weiss himself, though this shadowy obscurity did not bother him. During the course of Twilight Whispers, Rikai becomes shocked at the revelation in the Book of Shadows that she was the leader of the Nightmare Seekers and he was supposed to lead it after her as the Dark One. He wondered if the reason she never told him was either to protect him or simple cold-hearted envy of him. In the final episodes of the story-arc, as the Twilight Shard's Mobian incarnation Mamon the Bull reveals his mother's fate, his affections towards his mother are used against him in an attempt of intimidation. While Rikai breaks down in laughter, he mentions his disdain towards Madam Weiss since she abandoned him. Having absorbed the Twilight Shard's essence, in the story-arc's finale, the spirit of Madam Weiss whispers to her son that Rikai was all hers and that she would never leave him again. In response, super-powered Rikai calmly assures her that he is going to show her a "new world". Family Members * Madam Weiss Friends and Allies * Twilight Shard * Frost Beasts Enemies * [[Team Prinus|'Team Prinus']] ** Dimitri Prinus the Echidna ** Ramonna the Hedgehog ** Maxwell the Fox * Aurora * Daiku Prinus the Echidna * Lance Prinus the Echidna * Nightmare Seekers ** Vices Fun Facts *Rikai was one of the first four Sonic fan-characters that Chamesthehero created that were initially meant to debut before Dimitri Chronicles in the creator's former fan-fiction. *The name Rikai is pronounced ree-kai, not rai-kai. *Rikai's original story involved him being possessed by the dark energy from the purple Chaos Emerald after making a deal with a witch to obtain the ultimate power. This was scrapped. * His fuchsia sclera coincidentally resembles the Rinnegan from Naruto, but it was based on the Fleetway Super Sonic. *This hedgehog's gloves were originally golden-colored and his shoes were both red and blue, resembling Nazo from Sonic: Nazo Unleashed. The reason these were scrapped is unknown. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Males Category:Mobians Category:Chaos Abilities Category:Evil